The present invention is directed to compounds that have the dual property of acting as cathepsin S inhibitors and of inhibiting HCV replication. Such compounds are therefore useful in treating disease states that include hepatitis C, Alzheimer's disease, and autoimmune disorders. The present invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and processes for preparing the compounds.